The present invention relates generally to an engine exhaust system for use on tractors or the like, and more particularly, to an exhaust assembly for cooling and silencing engine exhaust, reducing back pressure on the cylinders of the engine, and ventilating the area around the engine of noxious gases. Further, the exhaust system of the present invention dilutes or dissipates the exhaust gases thereby reducing the objectionable constituents in the exhaust gases from the engine.
In conventional tractors, the exhaust gas from the tractor engine is exhausted at a level above the cab structure in which the operator is located thereby requiring a relatively long stack or exhaust line which extends through the tractor engine hood and is connected to the exhaust manifold for the tractor engine. A muffler may be connected between the exhaust manifold and exhaust stack and the muffler may include interior baffles or other means for silencing the engine exhaust.
A problem arises in gaining access into the tractor engine compartment for repairs and the like because the exhaust stack must first be uncoupled from the exhaust manifold or muffler before the tractor engine hood can be pivoted or slid out of the way to permit an operator complete access to the engine. This involves a considerable amount of time and energy since the exhaust stack and related exhaust connections are large and heavy. Thus, there has been a need for an improved exhaust system for tractors and the like having an engine hood which must be pivoted or slid to a position permitting access to the engine.
Examples of prior art exhaust systems that relate generally to the exhaust system of this invention may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,766,900; 3,186,511; 3,232,373; and 4,197,703, the latter patent being assigned to the assignee of the present invention. These patents show previous attempts at cooling and silencing engine exhaust, reducing back pressure, ventilating, and introducing air from surrounding environs into the stream of burnt combustible gases. However, none of these prior art teachings are concerned with overcoming the problem of providing access to an engine compartment that first requires uncoupling an exhaust stack extending through a movable engine hood. Further, as will be described, the exhaust assembly disclosed herein provides other advantages and improvements over known prior art constructions.
The disadvantages of conventional exhaust systems have resulted in the present exhaust assembly for tractors and the like having an engine hood which must be moved to permit access to the engine. Additionally, the exhaust assembly of the present invention provides improved cooling and silencing of engine exhaust and dilution or dissipation of the exhaust gases.